SasukeSama
by KentuckyAngels
Summary: he came back, and he brought friends... but what price would the girls pay now that their back are against the wall? main sasusaku little inoshika naruhina nejiten
1. i have to tell ino

Summary: It took too long for him to come back, but now she didn't care…

Rated: T for teens

Pairs: Sasusaku or Sasuke and Sakura

Small Ino and Shikamaru

Kentucky Angels 444

" This is a war declaration!" Shizune yelled at Tsunande, but found her strength to protest this matter.

"Shizune, look at what they want." Tsunande said calmly, yet her voice broke.

Shizune bent down to look at the treaty, " you can't give them…"

888 Kentucky Angels 888

Sakura knew when she walked into Tsunande's office that something was wrong. Tsunande had long ditched a glass and was now drinking straight from the bottle.

Sakura wanted to walk out but Tsunande had already spotted her.

"Sakura." Tsunande slurred, " Hahahaha!! Sasuke had declared war! Isn't that horrible!?"

Sakura sighed many times Tsunande told her that when she was drunk. Secretly she wanted to see him again, so she could break his pretty little face, but it was too risky to even mention his name.

It was only when she saw the decloration on the table did she fully believe Tsunande. Only in her nightmares did she truly see Sasuke on Sound's side and now it was really happening . Sakura ran out of the office, not bothering to look back even as her name was called. Ino had to know about this…

444 Kentucky Angels 444

"Sasuke-sama, the declaration has been sent and Tsunande has received it." Sasuke looked at the Konoha ANBU standing before him, it was good to have spy's in Konoha, it saved him time and men.

"Good, and how did Tsunande react to this?" Sasuke knew the answer, she did it every time, but just to make sure Tsunande was really worried, he asked.

"Drinking," the man in front of Sasuke hesitated, but decided that he would want to know, " Sakura-Sama knows, but were not sure how much."

Sasuke's cold façade faded for once to show that he was truly worried that Sakura might not go towards being sold to Sound, it was too bad he waited for two years to care. In his fifteenth year of life he succeeded in killing his brother and Orochimaru, only to take title of head of Sound, with Gaara working at his side. It was only a matter of time before he was in ultimate power and the Great Uchiha Clan was once again feared.

" Suit up your men, we're going to Konoha."

**NO FLAMES!!!! **

This is my first fanfic… hope ya guys like it… like I said before no flames…

muffin and brownie

&&&&&&&& Kentucky Angels&&&&&&&&

I promise I'll have more next time!!!


	2. hello uchiha

Hello… it just occurred to me that I didn't do a disclaimer last time:

The Kentucky Angels don't own Naruto or anything associated with it. If we did Sasuke wouldn't be such a jackass…

444 KENTUCKY ANGELS 444

Running down the long street of Konoha, Sakura pushed her legs more now than she ever had before. Ino was nowhere in sight yet Sakura wouldn't just let this slide.

Sakura turned the corner and ran into the Yamaka's flower shop.

"Well, well, well, Sakura how are you doing today? I haven't seen you in a while." Mrs. Yamaka smiled sweetly at her "other daughter", so-to-speak.

"I'm doing fine," Sakura smiled her infamous fake smile, " Do you know where Ino is?"

"Yes dear, she's at the hospital with her father. She feels so bad with him breaking his leg and all. "Mrs. Yamaka moved from behind the counter and gathered two bouquets: one yellow roses and one with red roses. "Keep the yellow ones and give he red ones to my husband okay?"

Sakura smiled at her 'mother-in-law' because Mrs. Yamaka still remembered that her favorite flowers were yellow roses.  
Waving to Mrs. Yamaka, Sakura calmly walked out of the flower shop. Sakura sighed she'd forgotten about Mr. Yamaka's condition.

888 KENTUCKY ANGELS 888

As Sasuke entered Konoha the nins who was guarding the gate immediately poofed away giving entrance into Konoha.

Gaara on the other hand was not happy. He sure as hell didn't want to be here, but Sakura had grown on him. She did that a lot to the people she meet.

Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru couldn't care less. They were only here if Tenten, Ino, and Hinata wanted to resist being taken.

Naruto and Lee, however, was a different story. The whole way from Sound to Konoha they were chanting 'Sakura-chan'. This caused Naruto and Lee both to have bloody noses by the end of the trip.

"Teme are you ready to see Sakura-chan?!" Naruto threw his hands up in excitement while Lee struck his good-guy pose.

"Dobe, shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" At that Sasuke turned the corner only to run into…

444 KENTUCKY ANGELS 444

Sakua reached the hospital in a record time, only to be jumped by most nurses.

"Why didn't you come in for work today." Was the question repeated over and over again as she walked down the halls towards Mr. Yamaka's room. As she neared his room, she picked up her pace to a run causing worried looks and the constant questioning to take a huge turn.

"Sakura what's wrong, are you okay?" The closer she got the faster she got. People started to try to stop her and the questions got more frantic.

At room 484 she stopped and knocked twice before opening the door. Walking in Sakura saw Ino in a chair and her dad asleep.

Ino looked up and smiled up until she saw how frantic Sakura looked.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino stood up and walked over to Sakura, " What's wrong?!", Sakura wouldn't look Ino in the face, so Ino began to shake her. "Tell me! Nurse! NURSE!!"

Sakura pushed Ino away, " Sasuke, treaty, war, help."

Ino's eyes widened at the mere mention of Sasuke's name.

" Don't talk about him. Both of you out!" Mr. Yamaka didn't really want to talk about the boys just after his four 'daughters' just got over them.

"Yes sir." Ino and Sakura said at the same time but Ino wouldn't take her eyes off of Sakura.

" Tsunande wanted to go and talk to Iruka today about that new law, and we need to go and talk it out with them." Ino told this to Sakura quietly as a nurse ran up.

"Is everyone okay?!" The nurse looked worried, but Sakura let out a chuckle and walked away.

"I'll do it myself, Ino." Then Sakura began to run a/n: she's running a lot and didn't slow down as she ran around the corner on her way to the academy. That was until.

888 KENTUCKY ANGELS 888

As Sasuke fell he put his hands on the girls forearms and swung her around so he would be on the bottom. He felt the girl clutch his shirt hard as she fell onto him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Sasuke looked at the girl. As she whispered his name, "Sasuke-kun."

A number of "Sakura!" 's ran through all of the guys standing around. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before then went back to normal.

"Hello Sasuke-Sama," A voice from behind the boys said, "Sakura get off of him before he kills you like he did your mother."

"Tsunande… SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" a/n: I know he's ooc Sasuke yelled as Sakura got up. Turning to the now fully erect Sakura, he said, " It's nice to see you again."

" Likewise, Shikamaru, make sure you go see Ino." Smiling Sakura extended a hand to Sasuke, " Welcome back, Uchiha."

444 KENTUCKY ANGELS 444

Done: I'm sooooo happy!!!

NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!

muffin and brownie

(((((( Kentucky Angels )))))))))


	3. maybe, i'll forgive him

Hello everybody… I wanna say that I will not be putting up the fourth chapter unit I get a total of five reviews, that's only two more people so it's not that bad…

KENTUCKY ANGELS

Sitting in Tsunande's office Sakura was steaming mad. How dare the do this?! How dare Tsunande sit her between Naruto and Sasuke?!

"Tsunande, as I have said before none, and I mean none, of these are negotiable in this treaty." Sasuke calmly repeated for the fourth time in the past ten minuets.

Sakura had no idea what thing Tsunande didn't want to give up, but it must be really important.

"Uchiha, I can not just give you that. It would be almost impossible." Tsunande looked at Sakura. " I will not give you it."

"Tsunande, are you ready for war?" Sasuke asked as he leaned forward in his chair, "Are you prepared to fight the land of Waves, Sound, and Sand?"

"Are you crazy?!" Sakura yelled as she stood up, " you don't threaten her!" Sasuke looked up at Sakura.

"Could you kill me without hesitation?" Sakura opened her mouth but Sasuke cut her off, " If I gave you the knife right now, would you cut my neck open?"

Sakura smiled, "yes, I would."

Sasuke got into the pouch on the side of his leg and took out a kunai ( a/n: spelling?) and gave it to her.

"Do it." 

Sakura put the kunai to his neck and smiled. She pressed it just enough to bring blood, the brought her mouth to his ear.

" Don't underestimate me." Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek and handed his kunai back. Calmly, she sat down.

Tsunande glared at her and Sakura sighed, doing a few hand signs Sakura's hand was a green glowing color. Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's neck, it was immediately healed.

Sasuke leaned over, "Thank you."

Sakura gave a smile and wiped off the drop of blood that had made it's way down the right side of his neck It was really bothering her, she was just like Tsunande, she hated the sight of blood. It really bothered her, but she had to take it some time.

"Tsunande, I want everything in that treaty."

"Tsunande sighed, " It's late –"

"It's only two." Sakura countered.

"LATE. You will be staying at Sakura's house."

Sakura laughed, " That girl with brown hair? She has to be at least thirty!"

"No, the girl with pink hair." Tsunande answered with a smile.

"oh, pink hair, hmmmm… other than me- No shisou (a/n: spelling) no, why?" Sakura yelled fake crying, "Why?!"

Tsunande laughed, " I think it's a great idea.

Sasuke smiled, " Let's go."

Sakura sighed, it was going to be a long day, " m'kay."

KENTUCKY ANGELS

"Wow, it's huge." Naruto yelled hugging Sakura in a huge grip, " I can't wait to stay here!"

"Go pick your rooms, there's names on the door, if it has names on it then it's already taken." Sakura told them while Naruto was still choking her.

"Who lives here Sakura-chan?" Lee asked.

" You're going to find out." Sakura answered calmly.

Naruto, Kiba, and Lee, ran off quickly to pick their rooms. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Gaara calmly walked away.

"Well, aren't ya gunna go too, Sasuke?" Sakura smiled.

"I'll be staying in your room." Sasuke answered calmly as he walked off, "Show me where it is."

Sakura blushed for the first time in a while. Sasuke changed everything about her in just a few hours time. She still had to ask herself why. None the less she took the lead and walked up the stairs, fist door on the left.

On the wooden door SAKURA was printed in baby blue with pink cherry blossoms all over the door.

Assuming this was in fact Sakura's room Sasuke opened the door and waited until after Sakura ad sat down on the bed to close the door.

The room was pink with blue cherry blossoms along the walls. There were two lime green fans beside a katana over her bed. The bed's comforter were the same shade of green as the fans. The floor was wooden, the ceiling white with a blue fan, the same color as the flowers. The pillows on the bed was pitch black.

Two book selves lined the walls beside the huge bed. The bed was smack dab in the middle of the room. The desk was to the left of the dresser.

"Nice room."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled a truly happy smile, "Put your clothes in the two bottom drawers." Sakura paused, "May I go take a bath, Sasuke-Sama?"

KENTUKCY ANGELS

Naruto walked into the room that had HINATA on a white door, her name was written in purple in a neat cursive writing. Ink and purple pok-a-dots covered the surface of the door.

"Naruto Uzamaki, what are you doing in my room?"

Naruto turned around to Hinata, " I'm ummm… staying here."

Hinata smiled at him, "put your stuff in the two further left drawers."

Naruto blinked , " In your room?"

Hinata smirked (a/n: most people will be O.O.C.) ' OH yes this would be fun.' "Here."

KENTUKCY ANGELS

Neji didn't fell like walking up the stairs so he walked down the hallway.

Neji stopped at the door that had TENTEN on it in red letters with it looking like blood dripping down. (a/n: not that pretty, I know) He walked in.

Tenten was reading a book that said 101 WAYS TO KILL A BETRAYING MAN. Neji gulped, it was going to be a very long day.

Tenten looked up, " hello Neji, shut the door."

OH DEAR…

KENTUCKY ANGELS

Finally… Shikamaru walked around down stairs he was way too lazy to climb the stairs. He had no clue how long they were going to stay there , and he was Mr. Lazy Ass.

Shika came to a door that said INO in black letters with lines and dots in purple, pink and baby blue.

A voice in Shikamaru's head was yelling 'don't be a dumbass!' but he went in despite himself.

Ino was in purple, lacy, matching, pair of bras and panties. When she saw him she made no move to cover her self up. She smiled the 'I'm gunna kill you' smile that only her friends and team knew.

"Come on in Shika-kun, it's good to see you."

OH BOY…

KENTUCKY ANGELS

Sakura cam back into her room with just a towel on. Sasuke was laying on the bed with a book in front of his face.

Sakura looked in the mirror to see Sasuke's face still covered by the book. Shrugging she pulled the towel off to show black panties and bra set.

She put black shorts on with a baby blue tank top. She walked over to get a copy of The Odyssey she just started it yesterday, but didn't get to read it much.

"Sasuke," He looked up from the book, " do you mind if I crawl in beside you?"

"It's your bed, Sakura. You tell me what to do."

Sakura smiled, and crawled in beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. Maybe, just maybe, she would forgive him.

KENTUCKY ANGELS

Sasuke yawned he glanced at the clock on Sakura's nightstand. He sighed when he noticed it said 4:00.

Sasuke tried to sit up but Sakura was on top of his chest. He could tell that it was probably his fault they were in this position. His arm was around her waist and her face was in the crock of his neck. Her hair as flared out on the pillow.

Sakura shifted and grabbed onto his shirt in a strong grip. The breathing on his neck was making him crazy; he felt that he could keep himself together. He knew it was going to be a long night.

KENTUCKY ANGELS

Sakura woke up with a felling of someone watching her. She waited for about ten minuets before opening her eyes. Sasuke was asleep. Sasuke was asleep. She leaned up to check the clock, it was flashing 4:30.

Sasuke's hand was around her waist and his leg was between both of hers. He was leaning toward her and breathing on her collarbone. She smiled at his innocence looking. She buried her head back into his neck.

KENTUCKY ANGELS

At 8:30 the alarm clock went off in Sakura's room. Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes shot open. Sakura turned the alarm clock off and smiled.

"Want to go back to sleep, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked, " Yea."

KENTUCKY ANGELS

okay guys this is the end of this chapter… remember I only want two more reviews… so please…

NO FLAMES!!! And have a really good day:


	4. The Secret Revealed

Okay, I'm finally updating because I got 5 reviews, now im looking for 8… I will not make a chapter five unless I get 3 more reviews….

Chapter 4: the Secret Revealed

"Tsunande-sama, when do I get to go back to work? People are starting to get angry." Sakura asked as calmly as she could.

" Tsunande sighed, the guys stayed in Konoha for about a week now and they didn't show any signs they were about to leave. Sakura hadn't been to work and none of the girls left the house without their respective guy.

" I don't have an answer. I don't know when they're going to leave."

Sakura let out a huge sigh. Sasuke had personally escorted her to Tsunand's office, and he was waiting in the waiting room. They boys were constantly around them and, Sakura knew something was up.

" Is there something you're not telling me?"

Tsunande snapped her head around to look at the very serious looking Sakura, " Why would you think-?"

"Sakura, are you about ready?" Sakura looked at the door, she looked at Tsunande with a look of hate.

"Coming Sasuke!", Then Sakura brought her voice down so only Tsunande could hear, " What is it, Tsunande-Sama? What's keeping them watching us like they're our watch dogs? What are they afraid of?"

" Why do you think I'm keeping something from you, Sakura? I wouldn't – I'll tell you later. Go now!"

Sakura stood up from the chair across the desk from Tsunande, she looked around the room and leaned toward the desk, but changed her direction and pushed the chair under the desk making sure to hit Tsunande in the legs. " Bye, Tsunand-sama."

Tsunande smiled as Sakura walked out but didn't say anything until she was sure Sakura couldn't hear, " Bye indeed. I'll miss you, my flower."

444 KENTUCKY ANGELS 444

Sasuke and Sakura walked silently and side by side on the way to Itcharuka (a/n: spelling?) Sakura side glanced at Sasuke wondering whether to ask or not. She looked at her feet in defeat, she couldn't do it, she didn't know if she could trust him or not. What if, what she ask made her and her friend's lives living hell's as long as the boys decided they were going to be here? She couldn't risk it.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and looked up at Sasuke. He was looking intently at her.

Sakura smiled, "It's nothing," Then she frowned, " Why? Why are you here?"

Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke who had stopped to look at her.

" Is that what you're worrying about?"

"No, it's just – Sasuke, you don't understand you've been gone for two years! I was as you used to call me, weak!" Sakura took a deep breath, " Telll me why?! Why did you come back now?!"

Sasuke smirked at her. " Why are you so worried about it?"

Sakura looked up, " I don't know! Why do you think I'm worrying?! I still don't know why you're here!"

Sasuke frowned, and as he did the blood red of the Sharingan (A/N: spelling?), " don't you trust me?"

"No!" Sakura spit. She turned to walk away.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered, but Sakura couldn't hear it, she was too far ahead.

444 KENTUCKY ANGELS 444

Tsunande paced around her office.She had called the boys and now they were sitting, and waiting for her to talk. Tsunande wondered if she was doing the right thing. She was so unsure of her decision, it scared her. She had never been scared of anything in her life.

" I have decided that I am going to sign your treaty, Konoha is all yours."

Sasuke smirked, " I'm so glad you've come to see it our way."

444 KENTUCKY ANGELS 444

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten all sat around a table in a new café. Sakura Café was big and pink with baby blue and white flowers.

"What the hell are we going to do? It's not like we can just be like 'Shikamaru, I think I want you to tell me why you are here. Then you can leave.' Something like that?" Ino commented.

"I don't know what's going to happen Tsuande-sama hasn't told us anything about anything," Sakura said with a sigh.

"Can I get you ladies your drink?" a blonde haired, brown eyed waitress asked. The uniform was a simple maid uniform, except it was black and pink instead of black and white. The waitress smiled as she took out an aqua blue pencil from behind her ear, that was hidden behind pencil straight hair.

"I want coffee, black," Tenten answered, "Piece of chocolate cake."

" Cold caramel coffee," Ino licked her lips as she said it, "Great stuff, and a piece of coffee cake."

"It's the best," The waitress agreed with a sarcastic smile.

"I want decaf coffee with a cream and three sugars," Hinata whispered looking at Sakura, "Vanilla Cake."

"I want mint cold coffee," Sakura blinked, "Strawberry cake!"

"Thanks!" the girls charmed at the same time.

"I'll be out in a second."

"Naruto-kun wants to take me on a date," Hinata laughed as she told the girls and leaned across the table.

"Well, well, well, what are you gunna do?" Tenten asked with a mocking smile and a raised eyebrow.

"How the hell do I know?" Hinata giggled.

"Here you go ladies. Enjoy!" The waitress practically threw the cake and drinks at girls and stomped away.

The girls looked at each other with werid looks. "Someone's on their period," Sakura sung in a mocking voice. (A/n Brownie wrote that!...Yo people!)

"Oh, Snap (A/n:That's so raven!) It's the guys!" Ino yelled/whispered.

444 KENTUCKY ANGELS 444

You guys are going to find out next chapter what the guys want, and you're gunna get a little Sasusaku action… maybe some Tenneji…..

I have half of my next chapter written, here's a preview:

"Do you think the boys will tell us anything?"

Sakura sighed, " no, I don't think they will tell us anything. At least not now, if Tsunande-sama won't tell us, it must iinvolve us. What do you think it's about?"

Ino's eyes widened.


	5. NOTICE IMPORTANT!

Hello everyone!!!!! This is muffin and I just want you all to know that right now I do not have a computer, I'm at brownie's house…. Yea it sucks!!! Ne-wayz…. I will not be able to update this story until next weekend… yea I know I hate it too!!!!!!!!!!

I am soooooooooooooo sorry. My computer is being fixed right now by a computer guy who works with my mom, who works with computers for a living…

If I do not update till this weekend now you know the reason why…

Plus Brownie got mad, cause I made her type it,,, it was longer… about two more pages longer… OH WELL!!!!

Again I'm sooooooooo sorry !!!

Love,

Muffin ( your Kentucky Angel)


	6. I won't go

Okay now im looking for a total of 12… so two more…. Thanks to the following people:

CherryBlossom016 : thanks for you two reviews!!

Waterkunoichi: thanks soooo much!!!!

Sakura-Chan-1800 : thanks for the two reviews!! Lol…

Jessica: don't worry I'll talk to you about it…. You'll get it then, I promise!!!

Brownie: Cause she told me to

Jadgkhjkghdfjkghkjasdhg: you remind me of Brownie

animeNEKKOgirl: thanks it took me a while to get the story name right

yukibozuu: thanks for the spelling correction

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

"I don't have any ideas. How're we gunna tell the girls?" Naruto asked as he turned and walked backwards.

" Dunno Dobe. It's just gunna be hard." Sasuke lokked in a window and saw Sakura. " There they are."

Shikamaru walked ahead of the boys so he was already at the door.

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

" Be nice and smile." Ino growled.

Tenten smiled an evil ' I'm gunna kill you' smile. Sakura smacked her the back of the head and Tenten relaxed.

"Hello," Naruto yelled as he walked in the door. "Hey excuse me!"

A waitress walked/ ran over to Naruto, " yes sir?"

Naruto and the waitress talked with low voices and none of the girls could hear. A man brought a table and connected it to the end and Inow jumped at the loud BOOM! When he pushed it too hard.

Ino and Tenten (A/N: both sitting at the end) moved so Naruto and Sasuke could take their spots.

"What can I get you hotties?" the waitress asked with a sexy voice.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered with a frown on his face, " you may leave."

" Sakura-Sama, the bill has been put on the hokage's tab."

Sakura smiled, " Thank you."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Couldn't you be a little bit nicer you bastard?" Ino asked Sasuke.

" Ino," Sasuke growled, " DON'T piss me off."

Sakura sighed , " Let's go."

444 KENTUCKYANGELS444

" Ino just stop. We have no clue anymore." Sakura pace back and forth in front of Ino, who was sitting on the bed.

"What the hell!?! Are we just going to sit here and let this happen?" Ino yelled back.

Sakura stopped, "Shhhhhh…"

Ino blinked, and nodded.

" Sakura-chan, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked as she pocked her head in the door, " Sasuke-san is requesting us in the family room."

" We'll be there in ten minuets." Sakura answered.

" What did Tsunande-Sama tell you?" Ino asked.

" She told me nothing, nothing at all. She won't tell me why they're here. She's keeping a whole lot."

" so you think the boys will tell us anything?"

Sakura sighed, " no I don't think they will tell us anything. At least not now. If Tsunande-Sama won't tell us it must involve us. What do you think it's about now?"

Ino's eyes widened. " Are you saying they're after us and Konoha?"

"no," Sakura sighed, " I think they were originally after us, Konoha was just thrown in."

"Or, it could be the other way." Ino suggested.

Sakura looked at the clock, " Dunno, let's go."

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

Sasuke smiled… okay, smirked, when Sakura walked in. He was as unsure as the other guys on how he was going to tell those girls. The ones who he'd known since he was little.

Sakura looked very anxious, as did Ino, Tenten and Hinata looked very calm.

"Okay we have reported as you men have told us to," Ino spit, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Naruto smiled, "Do you wanna know about the treatie?"

Ino snorted, "Ino calm. I want to know," Sakura said as she clamped her hand over Ino's mouth.

"Mph! mmmmmmk!!! Doph Telp Mph CAf Ta Do!!!," Ino screamed into Sakura's hand. It was supposed to mean, Bitch! Go to hell! Don't tell me what to do!

"Anyways, We want to get your opinion on something before we tell you anything," Naruto said 'All business like and calmly.'

"What?" HInata asked sweetly. Sakura saw that Hinata had gone back tot looking down and twiddling with her fingers.

" We wanna know if you want to go with us to Sound?"

As soon as that question was out of Naruto's mouth, all hell came.

"Noooo…" Ino growled almost dangerously, okay really dangerously.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled because Sakura was the only one who had a calm straight face.

Sakura ignored her, " Why? Why do you want to know?"

Naruto sighed, "The treaty was that you women come with us. Konoha was just thrown in."

Sakura jumped up, " I KNEW IT!!!!" Sakura yelled and kicked the table so hard it went flying across the room, " I won't go…" she growled as she walked out and slammed the door shut.

Ino stood, " None of us will," Tenten and Hinata both walked out. " YOU. ARE. ALL. HORRIBLE. PEOPLE!!!"

"Well," Naruto smiled, " That went well." As Ino walked out.


	7. Sakura and Ino's chapter

Now I am shooting for a total of 15 reviews…. This is the longest one I have wrote, so I guess you can be happy about that… Brownie and I have finals so after this one you must give us a week or so to put up the one after this one… please understand that our grades are important to us right now and we are really working hard on studding for our finals…

NO FLAMES!!! Be nice please!!!

Enjoy, Muffin of the KENTUCKY ANGELS

Chapter six: ino and sakura's chapter…

Ino sat silently on her bed. She wanted to tear Shikamaru apart. But, she didn't, she wanted to go with him. She wanted to be with him, but it felt wrong. Sakura was so upset when Naruto told them the news she was afraid that Sakura might not come out of her room for days, and Sasuke would need a place to sleep… Ino sighed as she leaned back onto the comfort of her bed.

The door opened slowly as Shikamaru stepped inside, " Ino, please just listen to me. I want you to understand. Just let me explain."

Ino sat up, "WHY?" Tears steamed down her face like a heavy river flowing along, "Why would you make us leave our home? Your home, the one you left." She whispered and her voice cracked. Ino felt helpless, in front of this man. A part of her was telling her to run, that he would hit her, yell at her, and make her feel useless. Another part, the stronger part, told her to listen, to hug him, to trust him. It was like and inside battle between her mind and her heart.

Shikamaru looked down at Ino as he walked to the bed, he had never in all the years he'd known her, seen her so broken, so scared. He did the only thing he could think of, the only thing he thought might help. He hugged her.

Ino's eyes widened as she felt herself being pulled to him. But she couldn't take it, so she buried her face in his chest and cried. She hadn't cried for over a year over him, and yet crying here in his arms, she felt protected, and she felt that he understood.

Shikamaru ran his hand through her ponytail as she whispered, " I'm sorry Ino."

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

Sakura screamed and fell to the floor as she grabbed her hair and pulled as if it was helping with what all was going on in her head. ' What the hell is wrong with them?!'

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up to him. "What?" the question came out in a croaked voice that showed how scared she was to be in his presence right now.

Sasuke bent down so he was eye level with her. He smirked and reached his hand out to lift her chin.

"it's not the only thing we wanted." Sakura blinked as she listened, " There's something else. Something you wouldn't believe Tsunande was hiding."

"What, what could she possibly have that you want?" Sakura pushed his hand away, she was afraid she would let the tears fall if he touched her to long. She was afraid she would lose her grip, the lose grip she has with reality right now. And no matter how lose it was, she didn't want to fall apart, not in front of him, not now.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, " Think deeper Sakura."

"About me?"

"Closer, think about what she could hide."

Sakura looked intently at Sasauke, " A secret about the Haruno Clan?"

" And many other scrolls. Secrets about things never imaginable."

Sakura grabbed his face with her free hand, " Why do you want us to go to Sound?"

"I love you."

Sakura blinked, "What?"

" I.LOVE.YOU. I won't say it again."

" Go away. Give me a second. On second thought, I'll leave." Sakura pushed away.

Sasuke reached out And grabbed her wrist. " say it to me. I need to hear you say it."

" Would you really make me say it?"

"Please, just say it " Sasuke pulled on her wrist and brought her back down to eye level with him.

"Right now, I hate you." Sakura looked at the shook in his eye, " Do you really think anything else, you are about to make me leave my home, your old home. I will always love you, but right now I don't necessarily like you."

Sakura pulled away her arm away and slowly walked out the door.

" it's all I needed to hear. " Sasuke whispered.

(A/N: this is where chapter five was supposed to end, but Brownie was being her total bitchy self. I still love her though, but so the next part is where it really begins, sorry…)

444KENTUCKYANGESL444

Sakura smiled as she washed her hair, she loved to sing in the shower. She didn't like singing in public but, the shower was as close to the stage as she was ever going to get.

"I've got the time, and I'm wasting it slowly. Here in this moment I'm half-way out the door. On to the next thing I'm searching for something that's missing!"

Ino burst through the door, and began to sing with Sakura, " There's gotta be more to life, than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me. 'Cause the more that I'm trippin' up thinkin there must be more to life. Well it's life, but I'm sure there's gotta be more"

Ino and Sakura laughed.

" You're crazy Sakura, you started in the middle of the song!"

Sakura grabbed a bottle of shampoo, " Get out Ino!"

(A/N: don't say anything, I was just having fun with the scene above.)

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

"Okay, let's get down to the point here. What's going to happen if we go?" Ino asked while looking directly at Tsunande.

" You're going to transfer from a Konoha nin to a Sound nin"

" And if we don't go, what happens?" Sakura asked, " what could they possibly do if we refuse to go?"

Tsunande sighed, the hardest part, was telling them they had no choice. They had to go. The treaty was made in the way that the boys could drag the girls out of Konoha even if they were screaming the whole way out.

" you have to go." Tsunande looked at the girls faces, " no choice. None of us has a choice. You will go."

"WHAT?!?!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"no choice? Tsunande-sama, you're kidding right." Sakura said as calmly as she could. Even though her voice was strangled.

" No you girls have no choice at all."

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

Sakura was shaking. Out of Tsunande's office for an hour and it still pissed her off. Her fists would clench and unclench but the feelings of hurt and betrayal wouldn't leave her alone. It didn't quite make sense. Was it still the same Sasuke who told her he loved her? Or was that all a hoax to get her to come without a fight?

"Sakura, breathe." Ino calmly told her as she patted her back. Ino was mad but, Sakura was worse that her and that never happened. Sakura never had a temper anymore; she usually let Ino take care of anything that stood in their way. Sakura was calm now-a-days, and being mad now would make the lead ANBU cower in fear.

"Ino why would they do this? They knew we wouldn't jump up and down at the opportunity."

" I guess that's why they made it so we couldn't say no." Ino breathed as Sakura pushed her hand away.

" It's not about that Ino, they knew we would put up a fight."

Ino shrugged, "Dunno."

Sakura jumped up, " That's it!!!"

Ino was taken a back from the sudden outburst looked at Sakura like she was crazy. " What's it?"

" they haven't seen us fight. When they left we were weak, now they want to test us." Sakura looked at Ino, " I think we're losing."

Ino sighed, realizing that Sakura was probably right. These boys always wanted to do something that involved fighting and pissing people off. " I think you're right." Ino perked up thought, " Are we going to spy, like we always do?"

Sakura nodded, " my thoughts exactly."

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

Sakura and Ino crept outside of Sakura's/Sasuke's room. They lowered their chakra level, and smiled at each other.

"I don't know anymore teme, what if they don't come? What if they put up a fight?" Naruto asked more calmly than Sakura or Ino had ever heard him talk before.

" It's not like they could fight us off, they couldn't do much." Neji sounded as if he was bored, yet there was a tint of 'Tenten better not put up a fight' in his voice.

Ino huffed.

"What was that teme?" Naruto asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Sakura smacked INo in the head making a huge 'SMACK!' sound.

"And that?" Naruto asked as he walked closer to the door.

Sakura picked Ino up by the belt loop of her pants and threw her down the hall as far as she could.

Naruto put his hand to the door.

KNOCK

"Yes?" Naruto asked. The boys traded expressions.

" Naruto, it's Sakura! Do you guys mind, it's my room and I want to take a shower!" Sakura yelled through the door. She let off a kind of ' I'm gunna kick you ass vibe'.

"Sure, Sakura-chan." Naruto said/yelled as he opened the door.

" That means you have to leav idiot." Sakura said as she pushed her way into the room. "Why are we gathered, was I not invited to the gay male's party?"

Sakura laughed as the boys all glared at her. She stopped at the door of the bathroom.

" Break it up! Get out!" she yelled as everyone but Sasuke shuffled out of the room.

" Can I get in with you?"

Sakura smiled, " No!" she screamed as she closed the door in the face of the Uchiha, who had a bit smirk on his face.

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

" He's sooooo hot!" Ino yelled as she stared at the t.v.

Sakura laughed as she silently agreed, " You're a crazy idiot, Ino."

Shikamaru appeared in front of Ino and Sakura's face, " Who's hot?"

" Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled in his face.

" What's the mergency?!" Naruto yelled as him, Sasuke, and Neji came barreling down the steps.

" That's none of your buisiness you bastard!" Ino yelled as she slapped Shikamaru away.

" Shikamaru, what happened?" Sasuke asked with a growl.

" Dunno. I was walking down the stairs and Ino was all like ' he's so hot!'" Shikamaru imitated Ino, " And the Sakura was all like ' yes, he is!' troublesome women"

Sasuke growled, " Who's hot Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, " the man on t.v.."

"Aaaaahhh!" Ino screeched causing Sakura to jump about ten feet in the air." He's hot too."

The boys gave them annoyed looks.

" Hold on, while I restart my heart." Sakura said breathing deeply then looked at the t.v. " he is hot!"


	8. i love you i will go

Okay, I want 16 reviews before I even think of updating this… if you really want to talk or some thing you can reach me (muffin) at , so if you need to e-mail someone e-mail that address… I haven't said this in a while, I don't own Naruto… Sasuke would so not be a jackass if I did…

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

Tsunande stood in front of the enormous crowd that gathered in front of the Hokage's tower. Torches glowed bright in contrast to the pitch black darkness that filled the space beyond them.

"Tsunande-sama!" Tsunande's head snapped towards the familiar voice in alarm and in reaction to hearing that voice often. Sakura's waist long pink hair swayed as she ran. "Help," the word carried toward Tsunande's ears as if it was just a whisper in the wind.

Tsunande's breath caught in her throat as crimson red blood ran down Sakura's arm into a puddle at her feet. The blood dripped less as Sakura raised her hand towards Tsunande. The crowd of furious nins disappeared as the fire from the torches steadily grew bigger.

TSunande opened her mouth to scream as the orange-red flames grew around her. Tsunande's hands flew to her throat as no scream came out.

An all black dressed Sasuke stepped through the tall flames, a circle seemed to form around him. The fire slowly died away and evaporated into a gray smoke that rose into the air. Sasuke put his arm out as if beckoning for someone to come to him.

Sakura, who was also dressed in all black (mini-skirt), came towards him. Tsunande could see the corners of Sasuke's lips twitch up as Sakura brought her arms up, as if she was going to hold something. A baby appeared in Sakura's arms dressed in all white.

Tsunande gasped as she felt her voice coming back. Tsunande screamed , "Sakura!" as she ran towards the couple. As-soon-as Tsunande3 stepped off the platform she was standing on, she fell into darkness.

PITCH BLACK DARKNESS.

Tsunande gasped as she sat up. She held her throat and ran to the window, almost expecting a fire. But, there was no fire, no crowd, no nothing. Konoha was as calm as ever. Konoha was always calm. ALWAYS.

Tsunande pushed the window open as she jumped out into the darkness of the streets below. Darkness and blood, the only things she couldn't stand.

She ran toward the gates of Konoha. She felt as if she wanted to get away. Tsunande stopped and starred at the gate, something told her it was a good idea she signed the treaty. If she hadn't, Konoha would be in trouble, the calmnesswould end.

THE NEVERENDING DARKNESS.

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

Sakura felt as though a hammer had hit her on the head, hard. She sat up sloly well aware if she moved too fast, Sasuke would wake up, it had happened before. Sasuke tightened his grip on her waist.

"Sakura, lay back down." Sasuke sighed it out, clearly exhausted.

" Whay are you so tire, we went to bed at the same time, and, I'm fine." Sakura yelled as Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

" You've been restless all night." Sasuke sat up but didn't pull his arms away from Sakura's waist. Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder. " Do you want to talk about it?"

Sakura put her head on top of Sasuke's, " I… I don't know. I… I trust you but, I just… I don't know."

" If you trust me, tell me." Sasuke whispered as he tightened the hold he had on her waist.

" Iwannagotosond,im just scared!"

Sasuke turned Sakura around so she was facing him, " hn?", he sighed, " repeat please."

Sakura smiled, " I want to go with you to Sound. I am just scared."

" Why are you scared? Is it that you're scared of me?"

Sakura put her hands up, palm up, and waved them in front of his face, " No! not you! I am just scared of Sound itself."

Sasuke cracked up laughing ( a/n: I know O.O.C but, it's my story! Sorry) " You're scared of Sound it's self!"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke as he laughed. " I love your laugh," Sakura giggled out.

" I love you."

Sakura's smile faded into a shocked expression. " You've told me that before. Are you lying?"

Sasuke smirked, Sakura looked so vulnerable, " I really love you."

Sakura smiled as she realized her feelings were finally being returned, " I… I love you too."

Sakura started to laugh, "let's go to bed Sasuke-SAMA."

Saskue rolled his eyes but then stopped, " I like the sound of that."

"BED, Sasuke-kun."

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

Tenten sighed as the wind ruffeled the loose shirt she was wearing. She would do it tonight if it hadn't been for Hinata. Hinata wanted to kiss Naruto. Tenten would wait, for a little amount of time.

JUST A SMALL AMMOUNT.

444KENUCKY ANGELS444

Hinata looked at Naruto's peacefully sleeping face. She could do it now. She could just kiss him. He would sleep through it, she had no doubt.

Hinata sighed a part of her wanted to wake Naruto up and tell him how she felt. She wanted to stay but, she couldn't let Tenten jump alone.

A huge part of her wanted to feel what it was like to kiss the man she had been in love with since she first laid eyes on him.

She wanted him. Why was that too much to ask?

" Hinata-chan. " Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

" I'm here Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed as Hinata ran her hands through his hair. Hinata wanted him to be awake. She wanted that one little thing.

444KENTUCKYANGELS444

Sasuke was awakened again as Ino opened the door.

"Ino, what the hell?" Sasuke whispered.

" I wanted to let Sakura know I want to go to Sound." Ino sighed, " I wanna be with Shika."

Sasuke smirked " Sakura told me she wanted to go too."

Ino smiled "Take care of her Sasuke." Ino closed the door and smiled bigger as Shikamaru walked up to her.

" Bed. Now." Shika mumbled as he grabbed her hand."

"kiss me, shika."

444 KENTUCKYANGELS444

Okay, I needed this to be short, I wanna make the next one the end so I can start one I am really getting into. I probably won't have the end one the next one though… so now I want no flames… so, yea.


End file.
